Todo son momentos
by Storiesandlies
Summary: todo son momentos que se convinan para formar una vida juntos.


**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a sus creadores si yo lo hubiese creado las cosas no estarían como lo están ahora.  
**Summary: **Son pequeños y grandes momentos que se convinan para hacer una vida juntos.

**

* * *

**

1-Ofensa:

Kurt se lo tomo como una ofensa. Cuándo descubrió que Puck era el causante de que su vida hubiese cambiado tanto. Todos esos regalos, todas las veces que conseguía salvarle de algún machote del instituto por la mente de Kurt pasaba una sola idea. Un Plan. Noah Puckerman tenía un plan y no tenía ni idea de que iba.

**2- Cariño: **A Kurt una de las cosas que más le gusta es despertar en la cama un sábado y que Puck este jugando con su pelo, pero lo que de verdad le gusta es cuando le da un suave beso en los labios y le susurra al oído cariño.

**3- Doblar: **Fue doblar la esquina y encontrárselo, fue una mirada que penetraba hasta el fondo del corazón, fue un triste saludo mientras Puck agachaba la cabeza y recordaba el beso furtivo que se dieron.

**4-Intento:** Puck sabía que todo intento que había hecho para que Kurt confiase en él no había servido para nada, por eso le extraño mucho verlo andando hacía el en las gradas del campo de fútbol. Lucía una de esas sonrisas que a Puck conseguían mandarlo al cielo y fue aún mejor cuando pronuncio su nombre y lo abrazó. Y supo por fin que lo había conseguido. Por fin podía ser feliz con él.

**5- Mandato: **_"Agáchate" _Una persona un poco tonta podría haber pensado que esa frase era una simple petición, pero Kurt sabía que era un mandato de Puck, tenía que agacharse y hacer esa serie de movimientos con la lengua que ya hacía mucho tiempo que le había enseñado el mismo mohicano. Y tenía que reconocer una cosa, era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que conocía.

**6-Rojo:** Puck cerro con cuidado la puerta del sótano de Kurt, sabía que el chico tenía un sueño muy ligero y con apenas una respiración fuerte se despertaba. Ya no tenía que montar el circo de las primeras veces para no golpearse con el sofá rojo del salón o el florero de los años 50, todavía nadie sabe ni él mismo porque siempre se acuerda de ese dato. Con cuidado abre la puerta de la calle y una ráfaga de viento le acaricia la cara, sonríe y hace el camino que tantas otras noches ya ha hecho solo para estar con él.

**7-Sueños: **Hora punta, todos los chicos están en la cafetería hablando, riendo, estudiando. Kurt camina entre las mesas buscando a sus amigos tuvo que quedarse a hablar con Schuster y ellos ya habían entrado a comer. De repente su mirada topa con los ojos azabache de mohicano, le está mirando siguiendo sus movimientos y por una vez en su vida Kurt decide no apartar la mirada. Puck le sonríe y se gira para seguir hablando con Finn. Esa noche todos los sueños de Kurt estuvieron llenos de sonrisas y ojos color azabache.

**8- Risa:** Se escucha una suave risa en el salón, es Puck que esta viendo su programa de televisión favorito, lo que él no sabe es que el corazón de su novio sonríe al mismo tiempo que él, porque se siente feliz de poder compartir todo, incluso la carcajada por ese programa tan estúpido.

**9-Música: **La música les había unido. Ninguno de los dos tenía alguna duda sobre eso. Por ese mismo hecho se había convertido en una tradición cantar alguna canción mientras se duchaban juntos por las mañanas.

**10- Espejo: **Puck odia los espejos porque siempre tenía ese pensamiento que eran los únicos que conseguían verle como realmente era. Nada de odio, o pasotismo ante cualquier acontecimiento sino todo lo contrarío aún así empezó a odiarles mucho menos cuando Kurt entro en su vida y aprendió todas esas cosas de él que ni el mismo sabía.

**11- Cita:** Kurt Hummel estaba nervioso, estaba muy nervioso, nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría aceptando esa tonta petición. Estaba colocándose su nuevo jersey cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miedo, Kurt tuvo mucho miedo cuando abrió esa puerta, se esperaba lo peor, por fin después de ocho meses la broma iba a estallar en sus narices, lo que nunca imagino fue lo que vio ante sus ojos, Noah Puckerman con un ramo de rosas rojas y la mejor sonrisa que había conocido en su vida. Sin duda esa fue su mejor cita.

**12- Helado: **Era una calurosa tarde de verano, mientras Puck limpiaba una piscina de un vecino por su mente pasó la brillante idea de ir a comprar algo para refrescarse. Al llegar a la tienda lo que descubrió casi le hizo olvidar lo acalorado que estaba. Kurt y Mercedes estaban sentados en una de las sillas del fondo de la cafetería riendo porqué sin querer a el chico le había caído un reguero de helado de chocolate por el cuello. Puck necesito salir huyendo de allí para no tirarse encima de él y lamer el dulce helado.

**13-Cine:** Hasta mucho tiempo después de probar por primera vez los labios de Kurt, incluso hasta mucho tiempo después de estar con él ninguno de los dos se decido a invitar al otro al cine. Pero Puck ya estaba cansado del sótano de su chico, ya estaba cansado de esconder todo y compro dos entradas para la primera película que vio. Debe decir que no recuerda de que iba la película pero si recuerda la cara de sorpresa de Kurt y lo feliz que le hizo.

**14-Correr: **Puck nunca había tenido que correr detrás de nadie. Ni cuando Finn se enfado con él por lo del lío de Quinn hizo el amago. Pero esta vez sabía que si quería salir ganando, si quería conseguirlo y esta vez para siempre tendría que correr como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y lo hizo lo alcanzó en el aparcamiento, no le permitió decir nada simplemente le besó delante de medio instituto acallando cualquier rumor que había existido detrás de ellos.

**15- Atractivo: **No sabía si eran esos pantalones tan ajustados que parecían que iban a estallar o tal vez esos bonitos jerséis que combinaban tan bien, lo que si sabía Puck es que había algo muy atractivo en ese chico con el que tenía que cantar la próxima canción.

**16- Rosas:** Kurt despertó esa mañana preparado para lidiar con todo los comentarios que tenía que soportar a menudo, lo que no esperaba era encontrar ese bonito ramo de rosas con una tarjeta en la que ponía una sola inicial. P.

**17- Café: **Kurt salía de la universidad cuando recibió un mensaje de texto. Al leerlo en su cara apareció una de esas sonrisas que el mundo había conocido hace poco tiempo. Se sentó en la mesa de siempre y el camarero ni le pregunto que quería tomar siempre era lo mismo. De repente la vista del chico se volvió oscura porque alguien había colocado sus manazas cuando consiguió escapar se volvió a mirar a Puck y le dio un suave beso en los labios. En ese momento el camarero salió con el café en la mano de Kurt y el refresco que siempre pedía Puck.

**18- Cena: **Cada año era lo mismo, la histeria se apoderaba del cuerpo de Kurt quien sentía que ya no podría dar más de si. Noah lo miraba desde una esquina de la cocina mientras se encargaba de su único trabajo esa noche, pelar patatas como loco. Y es que en la casa de los Hummel/Puckerman la cena de Navidad siempre era un espectáculo.

**19- Rendirse: **Kurt pensó que rendirse al calor que desprendía su cuerpo, era una de las sensaciones más increíbles que conocía, Kurt pensó que ese hombre estaba hecho para pecar aún así cuando pasaba por su lado le miraba con desprecio y seguía adelante.

**20- Bosque: **había tenido la idea más estúpida conocida hasta el momento, y eso que Puck creía que ya nada podía superar al bailecito con las pelucas. Ir al bosque, tócate los huevos pensaba, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que andar entre los árboles e ir cantando cancioncillas horribles. Lo que no pensó cuando se lo dijo en la clase es que iba a ser un día en el que agarraría de la mano continuamente a Kurt para que no se cállese con alguna rama o roca, y lo que menos pensó es que la frondosa arboleda sería el lugar perfecto para seguir practicando esos lujuriosos besos con su mariquita.

**21- Parque: **Ese día el sol estaba más brillante que nunca sobre el pequeño pueblo de Lima, Kurt caminaba por las calles, observando a la gente, viendo como cada uno intentaba pasar el aburrimiento que daba ese pueblo a su manera,caminando llego hacía el parque, en esa época del año estaba verde y con todos los niños jugando, chillando, gritando y lo que más le gustaba al chico siendo felices. Entonces Kurt se da cuenta que ahí también esta Noah, con su hermana pequeña, aupándola y haciéndola chillar de emoción. Kurt no puede remediarlo y se acerca a ellos, saluda a la pequeña con un beso en la mejilla y mira a Noah con todo el amor que su corazón siente, y sabe que aceptar ser su novio fue una de las mejores decisiones que había hecho.

**22- Niños: **Nunca habían hablado del tema pero todo el mundo en la pequeña ciudad sabía que Puck y Kurt ya estaban con los trámites necesarios para adoptar. Los dos sentían que lo único que les faltaba sentirse completamente felices eran niños.

**23- Meses:** Han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que se miraron como a ellos les gustaba, desde que habían compartido aquel momento tan único, desde entonces se han evitado, se han escondido el uno del otro, simplemente para no mostrar sus sentimientos, y llego el verano, y no habían arreglado nada, ambos sentían que habían desaprovechado todo ese tiempo.

**24- Enemigos: **Cada día era lo mismo, o cubo de basura, o ese asqueroso refresco por su cara. Por eso, cuando vio a Puck gritar a su compañero de equipo que se acordaría de él si le hacía algo a Kurt este no pudo nada más que sonreír y pensar que después no todo no eran tan enemigos como creía.

**25- Historia:** Todos los lunes era igual, él acudía a la tumba grisácea de su amado para colocar una rosa roja, recordando así su primer regalo, recordando así todo momento que había pasado junto a él y que ya no podría volver a tener. Se quedaban mirando unos segundos la inscripción de la lápida y por su mejilla morena caía una única lágrima expresando así parte de su dolor.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía nada aqui. Ya era hora ¿no?  
Un nuevo shipper que he cogido hace poco. Noah/Kurt. ¿De dónde lo he sacado? ni idea.  
Aún asi acepto criticas y halagos.

**CM~**


End file.
